


Wait who the fuck is that again?

by CH3RR7J4M (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dresses, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Partners in Crime, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M
Summary: Karl and Sapnap attend a party exclusively for criminals.Chaos ensues.(written in lowercase bc i have a short attention span otherwise. sorry! there is proper grammar though!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 252





	Wait who the fuck is that again?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank u for clicking on my fic!!
> 
> (i fucking hate the word crossdressing, anyway this fic includes men wearing dresses 🤪)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFIC SERIOUSLY. IT IS A PIECE OF FICTION. I DO NOT CONDONE OF CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES, MURDER, ETC. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT.
> 
> I DO NOT MEAN TO SEXUALISE ANYTHING OR ANYONE. PLEASE DO REMEMBER THAT.
> 
> this fic does contain karlnap!! ( lot of other pairings too like georgebur, dreamnoblade, spifL, very minimally ) nothing too much, they're just in an established relationship in this one.  
> so if that's not your stuff i suggest you click away.
> 
> and i'd like to list the cws/tws for this fic:
> 
> this fic will contain; mentions of g//ns, dr//nking (18 is the legal dr//nking age in my country), mention of s//x, a tiny mention of dr//gs, implied d//th(not for any of the ccs, just some randos) and just.. criminal stuff.
> 
> please proceed with caution <3
> 
> you're so valid for any of your triggers!!! mwah
> 
> enjoy~

"you ready?" karl said while hooking his arm onto sapnap's.

sapnap lifts karl's hand up to give it a kiss, before hooking them again, "always."

the two men are dressed in suits, sapnap in a black one with an orange tie, surprisingly making the colors look good on him. althought he does remind him of spirit halloween stores, karl laughed mentally.

karl had decided to wear a pure white suit, matching it with a pale lavender bowtie, perfectly captivating his cute charm in the outfit. sapnap almost started crying when he saw him, whispering to himself something about marrying him. karl pretended he didn't hear it.

the guards outside of the ballroom open the quartz door for them, and they both gasp at the dramatic view.

the ballroom is decorated in gold colored accents, the walls pure white, and the floor a shiny black.

there are tables with white cloth everywhere, numbers labelling them. theirs being labelled with a 3, being in the group of the 3rd most honored guests in the party.

they stand at the top of the slightly spiralling stairway, taking in the gorgeous view, and the size of the room.

there are people sitting and talking, people dancing to the fantastic band playing (although the party hasn't officially started yet), and

they feel late, seeing how they're the last ones to enter the room. so karl intertwines his fingers onto sapnap's and starts rushing down the stairs, dress shoes clacking against the polished white stone stairs.

they finally make way to their assigned table, where two men are already sitting.

the two men of course being george and dream.

george looked stunning, as always. wearing a baby blue suit with a white button up and white tie, somehow making the white-on-white combo look dashing. he had picked out a pretty white artificial flower, to stick into his pocket.

dream was wearing something very in his style.

karl thought about his outfit for a little, and then remembered that the point of the party was to dress in a way that you can be identified by the criminals. and to rat out the spies amongst. (and of course have some fun within the community.)

dream had decided on NOT switching his mask up. karl would've expected something clever from the smart man, but of course he forgot he was dumb.

he wore a pastel green suit, and matched it with a black tie. it was such a horrible combo, that karl couldn't put his finger on what made dream pull it off so well.

"so you guys are finally here huh? took you long enough." dream chuckled, kettle laugh there as always.

george smiled at them; "wow you guys look stunning!"

sapnap bursted out in laughter. "there's our gogy! always spotting the obvious!" he winked and made a finger heart at george, earning a groan from the older.

the group chatted for a while, catching up on things, missions, showing off new weapons etc. just having a good time after not seeing eachother for a few weeks.

* * *

suddenly the lights shut off, and a pair of spotlights shined on the stage. the band starting to play a little quieter, jazzy tune, making the atmosphere captivating.

onto the stage climbed two rather interesting characters. one wearing a dashing emerald green suit, a comforting smile adorning his face,

and the other wearing a gorgeous pink off the shoulder party gown, decorated in glitter and flowers, matching his fluffy? ears, pink makeup, and pink wavy hair left loose. karl was confused for a second at the ears, but remembered that hybrids existed.

"good evening fellow criminals! how are we doing tonight?" the man in green questioned in his newcastle? accent. sapnap atleast assumed so.

the question gained a roar of cheering, loud whistles (from dream), howling and applause, making the man laugh.

"seems like everyone's been doing great! i assume you already know who i am, so i'm not going to bother to introduce myself." he said. "the dancing part of this ball will start in about an hour or so, so you all have plenty of time to get to know eachother, without announcing who you are of course, and to wander around, eat and stuff." he announced.

"and with that, i will let my fellow aquaintance introduce themselves. enjoy the rest of your night, ladies, gents and non-binary friends!" he bowed, erupting a loud round of applause from the audience.

sapnap took the short few seconds to ask a question. "that's philza minecraft right?? like the mr. philza sleepy." he whispered into dream's ear.

"yes that's him now hush i wanna hear the pretty boy talk." dream said, pushing his face away.

the pinkette breathed in, and out, and extended the microphone for his height, earning a few laughs. "umm... good evening everyone! i'd just like to announce that i'm sure everyone who is here knows what the point of this party is. those who don't know, well, you others know what to do."

he swayed on his heels. "i hope everyone has a good time here! have fun." he finishes his quite short speech and waves to the audience. he breathed again, clearly relieved to have finished the speech.

the man in green hooked his arm onto the pinkette's and they walked down, the green man gesturing for 3 other personas to follow them to their table. the one labelled with a golden number 1.

the first one following the pair was a very tall, lanky man wearing a warm yellow suit and tie, with a creamy white button up. his hair very untamed and curly, but the man looked very handsome none the less. he had a very contagious smile.

the two others following were two young boys, possibly 16 to 18 year olds. one of them taller, blonde, taller than the pinkette (if the pinkette wasn't wearing heels.) he had a stride to his walk, and wore a ruby red suit with a green tie, and polished black dress shoes. his hair blonde, not as messy as the tall brunette man's.

the brunette boy next to the blonde was much shorter. shorter than the man in green. he was wearing a light green suit, with a red tie, having matched it with the blonde boy.

the brunette waved bye to the blonde boy, dream recognised them to be one of his friend's brother tubbo, and thomas (tommy he preferred.) sleepy.

they sat down to their table and the blonde immediattely reached for cola drink before him, seeming to be thirsty.

"what an interesting lot." karl noted, earning a nod from sapnap.

george sipped from the pink fizzy drink before him. "i know them. they're the sleepy family. sleepy boys inc."

karl nodded. "oh, i've heard of them! my friend niki talked to me about them. the pink haired one is just as pretty as she said."

"agreed" dream said, smiling. "oooh dreamy boy has a cruuush~" sapnap teased, smirking at dream after he pulled up his mask to show his mouth.

"yes i do and i'm confident enough to admit it, no balls." dream said, confidence in his tone.. "i'm gonna go to the bathroom, i drank way too much soda while waiting for y'all." and got up, walking to the door labelled with "men's".

"HA! pissbaby!" george commented, and getting whacked lightly in the head by dream.

karl turned his head to the side, confused at dream. "that was weird. anyway, where do you know the sleepy boys from?" karl asked george.

"oh nothing special i just teamed up with the one in the yellow suit. quite an interesting person if i do say so myself. and dashing." george added, smiling.

sapnap decided to get up aswell and go get something to drink. "imma go get something to drink, do you want anything karl?" 

"orange soda?" karl suggested.

sapnap nodded. "i'll look for it. have fun gossipping!" he waved and left to go to the food court.

* * *

sapnap walked about 50 meters to the giant food court. the court was full of everything you could think of. chicken, steak, different desserts like ice cream, muffins, cupcakes, cake slices, donuts, cake pops, eclairs, cream puffs, macarons, literally **everything**. even a goddamn chocolate fountain for dipping fruit and berries.

at the food court, he was looking at the desserts when he walked backwards and bumped onto someone. "oh man, i'm so sorry- oh! hi bad!"

"shhh don't say my name outloud that's literally the 1 rule you're supposed to obey! and hi! wow you look dashing!" bad chirped, smiling at his friend.

bad looked absolutely gorgeous. he wore a black silk suit and a red tie, making the classic look fantastic. he had black platforms on, reminding sapnap of the alternative girls he sees once in a while in dark alleys. bad draped a hooded cape over his suit, his pure white eyes and cheery smile glowing.

the demon's inky skin shined under the giant chandelier light, making him look like an angel.

they stood there for a few minutes, chatting and catching up, until bad spoke up.

"anyway i've got to go, i came here go get muffins for geppy. catch you later at the dance yeah?" he said, patted his back and left swiftly, tail swinging behind him.

"bye!" sapnap said and smiled, and went back to looking for his and karl's preferred drinks. he finally found decent beer, fanta, and he walked back to his table.

"oh hey welcome back!" sapnap said to dream, sitting down. "here you go."

"thank you!" karl replied, immediattely cracking the orange can open.

dream suddenly started giggling, leaving everyone around the table confused. "yo are you good or?" sapnap asked.

"dude. i entered the bathroom, and what do i hear first thing? two dudes FUCKING. i swear whoever was that twink getting railed was so loud my eardrums wanted to start bleeding. on god." dream said, and wheezed again, banging the table slightly in hysteria.

the table erupted in laughter, but nobody paid attention to it because everyone was minding their business talking to someone or eating.

after the boys calmed down. they decided to eat for 20 minutes before the dancing part of the event started. karl and george tackling the pre-cut baguettes, sapnap the steak and dream the spaghetti.

while eating, george started looking around the ballroom, to see if he could spot someone he knew.

he first saw a group of 5 sitting sitting on the table labelled with number 2. he immediattely recognised bad, then skeppy from his striking diamond blue suit. ("in character" george thought.) then he saw a lady wearing a beautiful ivory gown, he knew who that was in a second. finn, of course. when he noticed finn he knew who were the two others sitting next. they had just sat down after coming from the north of the ballroom. tapl, and spifey.

the group of 5 were very well known for their speciality in arson. not as much as sapnap. but popular none the less. bad being extremely good at convincing people, skeppy being a good distraction, the pure chaos from finn and tapl, and the smartness from spifey. ("the other george in the room." he smiled to himself)

he set his eyes on a table of three, the young brunette boy, best friends with tommy, his name was tubbo he believed. the boy was quite famous for leaving yellow post it notes with **'BIG CRIME'** scribbled on them with sharpie.

then karl's close friend niki, who wore a gorgeous purple dress with white and grey stars on it, matching her dazzling purple eyeshadow. george felt a sense of respect for her. she seemed nice.

and last but not least, the man with wavy brown hair and completely white eyes, eret. eret wore the popular 'strawberry dress', hand sewn by some kosovo-albanian designer. it was pink with many layers, one of the layers having strawberries scattered on it. they wore black leather heels with them, george almost terrified of the power the man held.

* * *

slowly everyone started finishing up and heading to the dance floor, and so did the 4, heading to the dancefloor. "dream do you wanna dance with the blade?" george asked dream. "who?" "the pink haired guy!" "oh, um, yes please?" dream said. "okay follow me then, i'll introduce you!" george almost shouted over the noise of people. the pair walked to the table

"excuse me?" george said, tapping on the yellow suited guy's shoulder. the man turned around, and happily yelled. "gogy!!! oh i missed you lil' dude!" he hugged him.

"missed ya' too big guy. good evening phil, tommy, techno." george said bowing slightly to show respect. phil nodded back, smiling through the mask. "may i introduce you gentlemen to my close friend, dream? i'm sure you and phil know him" george said to wilbue and phil, pointing his hand at the green man, showcasing him.

"oh dream! i've heard about you, it's a pleasure to meet you big man!" tommy exclamined, jumping a little. "nice to meet you too, wilbur, phil." dream acknowledged the men, nodding at them.

the pinkette watched the blonde walk up closer, bowing at him and holding his hand out. "could i take this dance, mr. technoblade?"

techno hesitated for a bit, but he agreed, smiling smugly. "sure, dream."

they walked to the center of the dancefloor, and waited for the band to start playing. and the band did, playing a tango as a refreshing start.

people danced around the who. dream ending up dipping techno in a dance! imagine getting to do that with THE technoblade sleepy, sapnap thought.

during the food break, atleast two spies were found out and taken out (quite literally.) one by tapl, spifey giving him a congratulation kiss on the cheek, and one by a handsome, atleast 6'4 man in glasses. dream recognised this man to be ted nivison, a man specialising in poison and stuff like that, working in bakeries to poison his targets.

then the dances begun again, some pairs changing partners, some sticking the same. sapnap decided to make a mental list for himself, in order to remember some friendships/relationships. (along with commentary)

  * _spifey and tapl. (that wasn't a surprise to anyone.)_
  * _dream and technoblade. (a surprise for a lot of people. jimmy, chris and chandler are shitting themselves right now.)_
  * _j. schlatt and ted nivison. (no comment, i am fucking terrified of them. they're both pretty good dancers though.)_
  * _travis and cooper. (a duo always up to no good, a fuckin' dogboy and a fish, smh.)_
  * _skeppy and bad. (wow, what a shocker. i am literally shaking in my boots as of now, on jah.)_
  * _tommy, purpled and tubbo. (them idiots are on a sugar rush, ain't NOBODY do the macarena to claire de lune.)_
  * _eret and fundy. (haha the furry and the king.)_
  * _niki and minx. (LET'S GO LESBIANS!! ROUNDING THE CORNER WITH A BUNCH OF LESBIANS!!)_
  * _punz and quackity. (they look SO fucking awkward holy shit i feel bad lmao. but hey, dancing with your friend is always fucking awkward.)_
  * _george and wilbur. (bri'ish people innit. wilbur is a fucking GIANT compared to gogy.)_
  * _philza minecraft and his wife. (not gonna lie they're a cute couple)_
  * _SLIMECICLE AND NOAH HUGBOX?!?! (WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON WITH THEESE PAIRINGS I AM ABOUT TO SHIT MYSELF RIGHT NOW, HOPEFULLY KARL DOESN'T BREAK UP WITH ME IF I DO.)_



* * *

the party was finally over, and everyone was heading back to their cars. dream and technoblade exchanged numbers and bid eachother goodbyes, techno bidding his with a kiss on the cheek, leaving dream tomato red while holding his cheek.

"gosh that was fucking tiring." sapnap sighed.

"never again." george said.

"i don't know you guys i'd do this agai-"

"dream you're fucking gay." george replied, whacking his head with a kerchief.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> pls lmk if there's any spelling mistakes!  
> tysm 4 reading!!!
> 
> i hate the way i wrote this
> 
> im so fucking nervous posting this
> 
> (dont leave hate comments. don't shove this into the ccs faces, dont spread it around. i don't want heatwaves happening to this fic aswell.)


End file.
